homegrown_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hella Crazy 3
Hella Crazy 3 (2008) ''' You would think as they grow older, they would become wiser... but it's the opposite for We Play Crazy. Coming back for the third installment, the Gaboff brothers prepare you for their most shocking film yet! After a 14 day road trip with an RV full of drunk knuckleheads, you'll never want to go on vacation again! This DVD includes new members, new stunts, new pranks, new babes, and your favorite, new injuries! So let's see if you can withstand 90 minutes of side-splitting insanity! '''Full Cast * Mike Gaboff (Crazy Mike) * Ryan Gaboff (Flyin' Ryan) * Bobby Pyro * Sean Logan * Legz * Zachary Gordon (Nasty The Horse) * Kyle Marquette * Mike Conti (Money Mike) * Mark Timko * Scott Murray * Bruce Murray * Garrett Shainy * Crazy Sam * Josh Clem * DJ Drizzle * Mike Vallely * Joe Matisa * Jeffree Star * Pat Murph * Arjun Shah * J Boy * Killa Kev * Tomaron * Mikey Bluntz * Justin King * B Sully * Ed Rossi * Down For Life * Brian Deegan * Sha Zo * Dan Laird * B Rad * Focker * Jason Gupton * Daniel Joyner * SDK Lance * FMX Kenny * Rico Roman * Damien Gilbert & Friends * Bam Margera * Jay Thomas * Lindsey Gaboff * Chubbz * Kane Friesen * Jesse Toller * Nick Apex * Go 4 Broke FMX * NJ Chic Riders * We Play Crazy Babes Film Information Directors: Mike Gaboff, Ryan Gaboff Release Date: '''December 27th, 2008 (US) '''Running Time: '''1h 39 min '''Country: United States Full Credits From DVD Filmed by: * Mike Gaboff * Ryan Gaboff * Garrett Shainy * Kevin Hodapp * Sean Logan Edited by: * Mike Gaboff * Ryan Gaboff * Roy @ Trendsetters Media Special Thanks: * Ecko Unltd * Xtreme Machines * Untouchable Kustomz * Destroy Entertainment * Il Bacio Tattoos * Marked For Life Tattoos * Hawks Towing * Adventures On Wheels * Meetinghouse Productions * Fleshwound Films DVD Bonus Features * The Pro Idiot Tour Promo (4 minutes) * Deleted Footage (5 minutes) Soundtrack * Sha Zo feat. Seth Rock - We Play Crazy * Kottonmouth Kings - Make It Hot * Kottonmouth Kings - Enjoy * Kottonmouth Kings - Slow Suicide * Kottonmouth Kings - Watch Your Back * Kottonmouth Kings - Dying Daze * Judge D - Devils Makin' Deals * Judge D - Psycho Mad Circle * Judge D - Sub Noize Records * Mower - Broken Hands * Mower - Wrestle With the Pig * Mower - General Admission * Mower - Cause * Last Laugh - Ashamed of It * HED PE - How You Like That * Saint Dog - Fuck Five O * Bionic Jive - Die * Bionic Jive - We Go Hard * Bionic Jive - Increase the Dosage * Dead by Wednesday - Violent Tradition * Jeffree Star - Eyelash Curlers Butchers Knives * Dreadnaut - Rise * Dreadnaut - Epica * Graveyard BBQ - By the Grace of the Grill * Graveyard BBQ - Creamskull Boogie * Graveyard BBQ - Meet Yer Enemy * Kelly Carvin - Thank You For Watching Hella Crazy